Worth the Wait
by patsu18
Summary: Sapphire's boyfriend, Ruby, goes back to his hometown, with a promise of returning to her. But not all promises can be kept. :FranticShipping:
1. Chapter 1

Yay! It's another FranticShipping fic!

*squeee!*

This was supposed to be a one shot but it was soooo looong so I've decided to divide it into three chapters… I typed this on my phone (which I regret doing now DX) and now, I'm slowly transferring it to my computer…

I'll try uploading everything by the end of this month. :)

By the way, this takes place around 10 years after the RSE arc in the manga.

:FranticShipping: and implied :MangaQuestShipping: somewhere in the end…

Pokemon Special and all of its awesomeness do not belong to me.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

It's been almost a year since Ruby went back to Jotho. He said he'd be going to Kanto afterwards.

"I'll be gone for only a little while," he said. "I'll just reconquer the contests in Jotho and try my luck in Kanto."

"It's a waste of time. Ya could always do the Gym challenge for a change." I tried persuading him but his heart was already set to go back to his hometown. He always did prefer Jotho to Hoenn. He ran away from home to return to Jotho on his eleventh birthday but his plans were accidentally thwarted by yours truly. I sighed as I remembered what he said as he was leaving.

"Let's keep in touch over the 'net, okay, Sapph?"

I. Hate. Computers. Pokédexes were computers too but at least those are more useful and easier to handle than the technological monstrosity known as computers. The first time I tried to use one, it took me an entire hour, even with Papa's help, just to turn it on and access Flype just so I could video chat Ruby. Sigh. The things I do for my boyfriend.

So now, eleven months later, I'm waiting for him to log on. I look at his user image and smile, remembering the time I took it. He was grooming Mimi, his Milotic. He looked so happy here. My use image, on the other hand, was a picture Ruby took of me scowling. It wasn't my idea. Papa set it as user image 'cause he said I looked like this whenever Ruby forgot to log on. I still haven't tried changing it though. Too much effort.

Speaking of Papa, he seems giddy and happy every time I logged on or talked about Ruby. I wonder why.

Waiting for him to log on is such a pain. He didn't go online the entire week before today so I'm probably waiting for nothing to happen.

Then his status changed from 'offline' to 'online'. I quickly scrolled over, clicked his picture and selected 'video chat'. As it loaded, I waited nervously and excitedly to see if he would respond.

"Hey there, Wild Girl."

And there he was. He was so darn hot that I swear I almost burned myself just staring into his scarlet eyes. His smile was so distracting I almost forgot I was supposed to be angry.

"You're late" I said sternly. He laughed his musical laugh and gave me another smile.

"Sorry. I just got home from another contest. Guess who just won in every category in all contests in Kanto? He's handsome and gorgeous, by the way."

I rolled my eyes. His vanity knows no bounds. He laughed again.

Aww. C'mon Sapph, don't be mad."

"Well ya haven't been online for an entire week and ya didn't tell me ya weren't gonna log on so I waited until two in the morning for seven frickin' days in a row." I gave him a glare.

Ruby looked amusedly at me. "I'm sorry Sapph, I really am. I was just so tired the entire week. You should've seen the condition of the Pokémon here. They all looked so magnificent that even I had a hard time in the contests." His eyes shone brightly. He kept on and on, telling me stories about the Hyper rank contests, how he almost missed the registration because of an overturned ice cream truck, how irritating a particular competitor was and something about new accessories for his Pokémon.

I can't help but smile at his happiness. Listening to him ramble on like this used to piss me off. I used to say "Shaddup, Prissy Boy! I ain't listening to any of your boring contest escapades!" then we'd fight for an hour. I really do miss him.

"Are ya comin' home now, Ruby?"

He stooped talking and looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"I'm not sure yet."

I stared at him.

"But ya said you'll just reenter the Jotho contests and try entering the Kanto ones. Then you'll come home. Ya promised."

I felt absolutely crestfallen. I haven't seen him in person for a year and I was really looking forward to his homecombing. Ruby's face looked guilty as I repeated his promise to me from the year before.

" I know I promised, Sapph," he reasoned. "But I can't come home yet."

"Why not?" I sounded like a whiney little kid.

"I still have some things to do here in Jotho. I can't tell you anything about it at this point. I'm sorry."

"Toro! Use Fire Punch!"

"Poli! Counter it with Ice Punch!"

Both attacks hit their respective targets and both Pokémon collapse at the same time.

"I guess it's a draw then." Senior Red smiled. I hate it when he smiles like that. With his scarlet eyes and raven hair he resembled Ruby. Only thing was he loved battling while the latter prefers to pamper and parade his Pokémon. I wonder why I didn't end up with him; we were both alike on so many levels. Oh, right. He likes and is already married to Senior Yellow.

"I guess so." I grumbled. Battling would be a great distraction from the 'chat' I thought. Apparently, battling a guy who looks like one's idiot boyfriend was not such a good idea.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I looked at my senior questioningly. "Eh?"

"Your problem, I meant. Whatever it is."

"How'd ya know I had a problem?"

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Well, you suddenly barge at my house at 8 AM, giving me and Yellow a fright, saying 'Let's battle now, senior' with a scowl on

your usually smiling face."

"Oh. Yeah." I felt my cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Red laughed. "No, it's okay. So do you want to talk? It's okay if you don't want to."

I sighed. "Actually, I really need to get this off me. I just can't talk to the girls about this even if I should. Would ya really be willing to listen?"

"Of course. Let's go in to talk then."

He led me into the house and motioned me to take a seat at the couch. Red went into the kitchen and came back with two cans of tomato juice. He offered me one and sat down beside me.

"Thanks." I gratefully accepted the can.

As I took a sip, Red suddenly spoke. "It's about Ruby, isn't it?"

I almost spat out the juice in my mouth. Red thumped my back.

"How'd ya know?"

He laughed. "It's written all over your face."

"That obvious, huh?" I mumbled.

"Not really." He opened his can. "You rarely get this worked up. But whenever you do, it's always because of Ruby."

I stayed silent. Yeah. He did have a point. Ruby was the largest problem I have yet to overcome. He's so vain, he nags at every single thing I do, and his prissyness knows no bounds. And yet I still like him.

So I told Red everything about the video chat we had a few nights ago. Mostly, he stayed silent. He, then, nodded his head after I'd finished.

"So you're angry because he doesn't want to come back to Hoenn yet and because he won't tell you the reason why?"

It sounded so petty and childish when he said it. "I know it sounds stupid." I reasoned. "But it just pisses me off to no end these past few days. And he promised."

Red stayed quiet for a while.

"How long have you known Ruby, Sapphire."

I counted back mentally. "'bout ten years. Why?"

He smiled warmly. "So you trust him."

"Course I do! He's the guy I'd trust to keep my back safe if ever I had to go to war." And I'd do the same for him.

"Then trust him on this."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Trust him on whatever he's planning."

"But-"

"Wait, okay? Hear me out." he interrupted politely. "You said you'd trust him with your life."

"Yeah."

"This thing you guys are going through is trivial compared to your 'war' scenario a while ago. If you'd trust him with your life, why shouldn't you trust him on this?"

I silently realize he's right. Ruby may be a hardheaded pansy but he'd never do something stupid deliberately just to worry or piss me off. I look at Red with admiration.

"Ya should become a psychiatrist, senior."

He laughed and patted my head fondly. "Feel better now?"

"Loads better!" I stood up and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks senior Red! You're the best! See yah!"

I quickly ran off, but not before hearing him chuckle. I pulled out my foldable bike and sprayed a can of max repel all over me. As I pedaled rapidly one thought kept repeating in my mind.

I gotta get to Jotho before the day ends.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two!

Spread the FranticShipping love! XD

So, here, I've added a tiny bit of comedy. Yes, comedy. I thought this part was hilarious. Or maybe it sucks, I dunno, maybe I'm trying too hard to be funny..?

I don't (won't) write shounen ai on principle 'coz I don't like the genre (don't judge me!). BUT if it's like as a joke I really don't mind. Heck I even think it's funny. I'm blaming all my fujoushi friends (if you guys see this… well, hai durr :D) and my weird sense of humor.

:FranticShipping:, a teeny dose of :VainShipping: (for comedic purpose only)

Pokémon Special, doesn't belong to me…

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Thank Arceus for foldable bikes!

After talking to Red, I felt a sudden urge to see Ruby and talk to him. I pedaled furiously until I finally arrive at the Saffron City train station. And just in time too. It was about to leave for Goldenrod City in a few minutes.

I flashed a train pass at the attendant and boarded the train. I sat on an empty train seat and thought about what I should say to Ruby. An apology is unavoidable but how should I say it and what should I say after saying sorry? Then I realize that I'd be seeing him in person for the first time in months. I actually feel nervous. It's just Ruby, what do I have to be nervous about? The train ride seemed to crawl by slowly and my nervousness didn't help me enjoy the tiring trip to Jotho.

Finally, the train arrived at Jotho and I felt as if a great big burden was lifted from my shoulders. I exited the station then something hit me (figuratively, of course).

I have no idea where Ruby is.

Great. You're such a genius, Sapphy. I checked my PokéNav's contacts. Perhaps there was someone who knows where he is. My eyes scanned the list and stopped at a familiar name.

Gold.

About an hour later, I'm cycling towards New Bark Town where Gold lives. Maybe he knows where Ruby lives. I tried calling him but the idiot won't pick up so I had no choice but to go there personally. It's around six in the evening when I finally reached Gold's house. Out of breath, I rang the doorbell, waiting anxiously for someone to answer the door.

"I'm comin' wait a sec!" answered Gold's familiar voice. He opened the door and his amber eyes widened in surprise.

"Well this is a shocker. What're you doing here, Sapphy?"

"Do ya know where Ruby is?" My voice came out as a wheeze.

"Uh, yeah. Wait, did you come here from Hoenn? On foot?"

I shook my head. "I was in Kanto when I decided to drop by. Took the train and rode a bike to get here."

Gold led me into his house and gave me a bottle of water. I accepted this gratefully.

"You like him this much, huh?" he grinned.

I gave him a shrug and chugged down the water. I will never belittle water ever again.

"You're pretty lucky, Sapphy. He's coming over here tonight."

"That's great then" I murmured. Only after sitting down do I realize that I am so tired. My entire body hurts like hell.

"You look like crap. Go take a nap." Gold grinned at his unexpected rhyme. "I'll wake you up when he arrives."

"Thanks, Gold." I followed him into a simple yet nice looking room. I shuffled towards a big, fluffy bed, collapsed onto it, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_I wake up and I realize I'm not in Gold's house anymore. I'm at a church, somewhere in the entrance and everyone around me is wearing formal clothes, like the ones you usually wore to a wedding. _

_Then I realize this was a wedding._

_Feeling very out of place in my everyday clothes, I tiptoed and snuck a look at the groom. To my surprise, the groom was Ruby. But who was that beside him? Ruby turned to look ant me and gave me a big smile._

"_Hey, Sapph! So good of you to join us!"_

"_What the hell is this?"_

"_It's my wedding! And you're my best man!" he grinned._

_Then I was suddenly beside him, wearing a tux and a big fake moustache._

"_Wait a minute, Ruby." My head hurts. Everything's so confusing. "I'm you're girlfriend, remember?" He gave me another million Pokédollar smile._

"_Well, this is the real reason why I came back to Jotho. I'm here to marry Gold!"_

_Then his 'bride' spun around and there was Gold, wearing the traditional white gown and… oh Mew, is that make up?_

"_You were an okay girlfriend I guess." Ruby shrugged. "But Gold here's a whole lot feminine than you, which says a lot, since you're a girl and he's a guy." He gave me a look that one usually gives to trash found on the street._

"_You're too barbaric, noisy, sloppy, …" and he went on and on and on. I couldn't believe it. This was what he thought of me? I felt my eyes moisten and I angrily wiped the tears away._

"_Are ya done now, Prissy?" I interrupted angrily. Ruby looked at me in the eyes and pulled Gold closer to him. _

"_Gold's a better kisser than you." he replied smugly._

* * *

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I'M TOO MUCH OF A BARBARIAN FOR YOUR PRISSY TASTE! DIE YA POOR EXCUSE OF A BOYFIREND!" I screamed. I lunged forward and swung my fist really hard in front of me. It connected with something and I heard a surprised grunt. I opened my eyes and saw Ruby rubbing his jaw. He was in his regular clothes and looked as handsome as ever.

"You hate me that much, huh?" Ruby winced as he gave me an amused look. He then sat beside me on the bed.

"Eh? What's happening?" Gold's head pooped out from behind the door. Seeing the both of them made me cringe.

"Sapph, I think you had a bad dream." Ruby said quietly, his hand wiping away tears from my face. I hadn't noticed that I'd started crying.

"A-a dream?" I sputtered. "You're not getting married?"

He gave me a small smile.

"No, I'm not."

I looked at Gold through squinted eyes. "You're not cheating on me with Gold?

The two boys' expressions suddenly soured.

"Huh?" Gold made a face. "What's wrong with you, woman?" I gave him my killer glare and hissed at him. Ruby laughed weakly.

"No, Sapph, I'm not cheating on you with him. I've got better taste." He stroked my head gently. "It was all a bad dream." I gave out a sigh of relief.

"You're picking fights with me in my own house? Eh, whatever." Gold muttered irritably. "Dinner's almost ready. I called Crystal to come over so I don't have to gag seeing you two lovebirds together."

I glared at him and Ruby smirked. "Since when did you learn how to cook?"

Gold gave him a smirk in return. "Ever heard of take out delivery, Ruby? Food delivered at your doorstep within an hour. Amazing, right?" and on that note, he disappeared into the living room.

* * *

So tell me what you guys think! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! The third chapter's here!

XD

I'm so sorry if I only updated this now. I didn't know that the first week of classes would be this hectic. =_=

Is Sapphy OOC? I hope not :I

I promise I would finish the last chapter of 'Operation; Make Red Jelly Belly Jealous' within the month. It's done already but I haven't got time to type it down.

Oh, and I want to thank RedWarrior702. You've stood by this fic and I really do appreciate your reviews and friendship :) You are awesome.

So here it is! :FranticShipping: and a bit of :MangaQuestShipping:

Pokemon Special does not belong to me. *sobsobsob*

Enjoy! :)

* * *

There was an awkward silence that followed. Ruby scratched his head and tried to get the ball rolling.

"So what did you dream about that had you throwing punches at handsome people like me?"

I ignored his comment about handsome people, and unwillingly told him about my dream, the moustache, Gold in a gown, everything. Ruby tried to keep a straight face while listening to me, which was pretty hard considering that his girlfriend just dreamt that he was about to marry his male best friend.

"I wish I didn't ask." he chuckled. "Let's just get thus clear. I'm your boyfriend, I'm not going to marry Gold, and I haven't kissed him, and I'm not planning to."

He gave me a coy look and leaned towards my ear. "Oh, and just between the two of us, you're a great kisser."

My heart made a little dance and I pushed him away. Ruby laughed again and flicked my nose. I retaliated and gave him a scowl.

"Aww. Did you miss me that much, Sapph?"

"Shaddup, Ruby."

Ruby leaned beside me and played with my hair. I haven't been this close to him in ages. I snuggled under his chin and sighed comfortably. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Then he gave me a questioning look.

"So why are you here? Not that I'm complaining. But I seriously doubt that it has anything to do with the professor's work. And I think that you were, and still are, angry with me because of what happened the other night. Why pop up suddenly?"

I took a deep breath. So this is it. I looked at his scarlet eyes and said, with sincerity, "I'm sorry I doubted ya."

Ruby looked at me with genuine surprise. "Doubted me? What do you mean?"

"After getting off the video chat, I did some thinking. If ya insisted on staying in Jotho then it probably means that ya have really important business to attend to or ya had someone else already." I couldn't look at him. This was too embarrassing. I dropped my gaze and continued.

"I felt pretty jealous of whatever ya had to do or whoever ya were with. I mean, it's been almost a year since I saw ya for real. I missed ya." The warmth in my cheeks spread towards my ears and neck. "I got so pissed and didn't know what to do. So I tried to occupy my mind and I went to Kanto to challenge senior Red. And by some weird force of nature, I talked to him about what happened."

I twiddled my thumbs. "Talking to him made me realize how childish I've been acting. It was selfish, asking you to come back to Hoenn when you love being here so much. I want you to be happy, Ruby." I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I trust ya in all of your decisions. If ya wanna stay here, I'll respect that decision. I won't force ya to come back to Hoenn."

I felt small droplets of tears running down my cheeks and I laughed at myself. I feel so weak and vulnerable crying I front of Ruby. I tried wiping the tears away but it just kept running. Stupid tear ducts.

"Sapphire."

Ruby held my hands I his and wiped the tears that stubbornly refused to stop. "I'm sorry too. I didn't consider your feelings in any of my actions." His hand traced my cheeks.

"I had something to do here. Something really important. I couldn't tell you what it was back then because it was supposed to be a secret." He looked at me and smiled.

"What surprise?" I asked timidly.

His face was tinted a light shade of red. "Well, you've been my girlfriend for how long already?"

"About five years."

"And how long was it before we started going out?"

"Uhm." I counted backwards mentally. "We met when we were around ten and it took ya five years to admit ya liked me back."

Ruby laughed. "And add the first time we met. We've known each other for almost our entire life." He let go of my hands and rummaged for something in his pockets.

"I know I just told you I wasn't getting married but I'm sorry, Sapph. The reason why I stayed in Jotho for a year was because I am planning to get married."

Something inside me broke when I heard him say that. I felt the tears welling up again. He saw my pained look and he quickly shook his head and pulled out a small box.

"Look, Sapph. You misunderstand. I'm not going to marry Gold or anyone else for that matter. You're the one I plan to marry."

Ruby opened the tiny box and I saw what was inside. It was a ring with two brightly colored stones, a ruby and a sapphire, our namesakes. I was dumbfounded. All I managed to say to him was "E-eh? I- is that? Are ya?"

He knelt in front of me and held my hand.

"The reason why I couldn't go back to Hoenn yet was because the preparations for the wedding was not yet done." He was obviously enjoying my shock. "Now that everything is prepared, I apologize again for causing you pain and worry."

He looked confident as he said this but his eyes betrayed a nervousness I'd never seen in him before.

"Sapphire, will you marry me?"

The one question I thought I would never hear was being asked to me by the one guy I whom I wanted to live my entire life with.

"Yes, Ruby. I would love to marry ya." I answered softly with a smile.

His face lit up and he grinned goofily. He pulled the ring out of its box and slipped it onto my finger. "It was supposed to be diamond but I thought you'd like this better. And it's unique too."

"It's beautiful." I looked at him with appreciation.

"Nothing but the best for you, of course."

Then I started crying again.

"Faulty tear ducts." I sniffled. "Makin' me cry when I'm so darn happy. What's wrong with me?"

We both laugh and Ruby cupped his hands around my face. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect."

Ruby pulled my face towards his and feelings of happiness wash over me. As our lips touch I realize that my lips had always seemed to be made for his and vice versa. His berry flavored kiss was something I'd missed and I almost felt sorry when he pulled away.

"I've missed you, Sapph." he smiled.

I smiled back and hugged him tight. "I missed ya too."

And of course, Gold picked this time to barge into the room.

"Guys! Crystal's here! And so is the pizza!" Ruby looked at him irritably.

"What?" Gold asked. "It's my house you guys are in, in case you've forgotten."

"Gold! They haven't seen each other in a long time! Let them be!" Crystal, Gold's girlfriend, appeared behind him. She gave us both a welcoming smile and noticed the ring on my finger.

"Holy Arceus! Ruby, did you just? Isn't that?"

He nodded sheepishly.

Crystal turned to me. "Did he just propose to you?"

"Yup." I proudly showed her the ring on my finger.

Gold's attention turned to the two of us. "Whoa! You actually did it, man!"

Ruby laughed and gave my hands a squeeze.

"Congratulations you two!" Crystal squealed excitedly and sighed. "I wish someone would propose to me too," she muttered dreamily. Gold uncomfortably adjusted his hat.

"Pizza's gettin' cold!" he quickly disappeared out of the room.

Crystal frowned.

"He's so insensitive and immature." she complained.

"But that's what ya like about him, right?" I teased.

Her lips cracked a smile. "You two better wrap that up for now." She motioned at us, pretending to ignore my previous statement. "Hurry up okay? Gol might eat all the food."

We both nodded and Crys left the room.

I looked at Ruby and asked him "What did ya mean when ya said'Now that preparations are complete'?"

He gave me a mischievous smile. "I set the date of our wedding for next month. Everything's good and ready to go. I was planning on telling you next weekend then you suddenly show up here."

I looked at him incredulously. "Next month?"

"Yeah. Decorations, the venue, our gown, you name it. Even the guest list and the invitations. They'll all be sent tomorrow morning. I asked your dad's permission to marry you a few months ago and he gave us his blessing. Mom and Dad are ecstatic when I told them I was planning to marry you. Well, Mom was. Dad kept pretty calm when he found out but he looked pleased. We're good to go."

"Well someone's excited." I laughed. So that was why Papa looked giddy whenever I talked about Ruby.

"Who wouldn't be? You're the prettiest fiancé I could ever ask for." He gave me a peck on my cheek. "Not to mention you're the only person who could pull off he wild girl look anytime and anywhere."

"Shaddup." I smirked.

We walked towards the dining hall. Gold and Crys was bickering about hot sauce but they stopped and made peace when we reached the table. Gold passed around cups of wine and grinned widely.

"I propose a toast to the newly engaged Ruby and Sapphire. Congratulations you two!"

I look around me and I see two awesome friends and the guy I've been waiting for my entire life around me.

Everything's worth the wait.

"Cheers!"

* * *

Psst… I love reviews:)


End file.
